killerinstinctfandomcom-20200223-history
Gargos
Gargos is the main antagonist of Killer Instinct 2 and Killer Instinct (2013). Although he does not appear physically in every game, his presence or name is almost always mentioned and he has strong ties to Jago. Appearance In Killer Instinct 2, Gargos has an extremely simple appearance. He is a fairly generic-looking brick red-skinned gargoyle with yellow eyes and silver bracelets on both wrists. His ears are pointed and he has sharp claws on his hands and feet. In Killer Instinct Season 3, Gargos appears to be much more demonic appearance. He retains his red skin, but also has a tan chest and horn-like protrusions on his arms. His face undergoes a drastic redesign, giving him curled ram horns reminiscent of the Satanic idol Baphomet, blank white eyes, bared fangs, no nose, and tusks jutting out from the sides of his mouth. He also possesses two claws on each of his wings. Killer Instinct Gargos is first mentioned as the Tiger Spirit that Jago's clan of monks worships. When Jago is proven worthy, Gargos infuses a portion of his power into him, and Jago survives the process without losing his sanity. Jago is then sent to battle in the Killer Instinct tournament to prove his strength and to cleanse the corporation of a corrupt evil. Though Jago entered the tournament, it was his sister Orchid who slew Gargos' eternal rival Eyedol. Killer Instinct 2 Story The Tiger Spirit, the Supreme Warlord, the Ultimate Servant of Chaos. He has had many names and many appearances to match, all equally deadly. Returning to the ancient world with neither Eyedol nor those responsible for his banishment around to threaten him, Gargos takes his place once more at the head of his devoted cult amidst the shadows. He revives a servant in the form of Spinal, tells his pawn Jago of his true intentions, and begins his campaign. Swiftly recovering the strength lost during his 2000 year exile, he sets his sights on a reign of unopposed fear and brutality. Stage: Dungeon Moveset *Jumping Overhead Slam: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Fierce Punch Opener *Double Claw Dash: Back, Forward, Any Kick Opener *Shoulder Dash: Down, Quarter Back, Back, Any Kick Opener *Flame: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Quick Punch *Fly: Up, Fierce Punch *Air Fireball: (In Air) Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Fierce Punch *Shoulder Dash 2: Down, Quarter Back, Back, Medium Kick And Fierce Kick *Jumping Overhead Slam 2: (In Air) Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Any Kick *Laugh: Down, Quarter Back, Back, Fierce Punch *Uppercut: Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Fierce Punch *Recovery Move: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Fierce Punch *Counter: Back, Quick Punch *Throw: Forward, Fierce Punch *Counter Throw: Forward, Fierce Punch *Pressure Move: Forward, Fierce Kick Special Moves *Combo Breaker: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Any Punch And Any Kick *Air Combo: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Any Punch Killer Instinct (2013) Though he does not appear physically, Gargos' presence is strongly felt in the game. Jago's main story involves him seeking a means to free himself from Gargos lingering influence, lest the demon permanently take control and turn him into an agent of chaos and death. Shadow Jago, the hidden final boss, represents this fate. Whenever Shadow Jago activates his Instinct Mode a demonic gargoyle's face will appear rather than an image of a tiger, clearly meant to invoke Gargos. In Season 2, one of the new characters, Omen, is the herald and harbinger of Gargos, further strengthening the demigod's presence in the story. Omen's purpose is to "prepare the world" for the return of the demon lord. He seeks to achieve this by destroying his nemesis ARIA; the artificial superintelligence in control of Ultratech, which endeavors to ensure humanity's long-term survival by any means necessary. A portion of Gargos' theme "Dungeon" can also be heard in Omen's theme. Gargos was officially confirmed to be in Season 3, and he will be released as a playable character in May 2016. Gallery Killer Instinct 2 Gargos.jpg Ktg.jpg 271585-ki2_gargos_render2_large.jpg gargos-ki2-noanim.gif|Gargos sprite ki2gar-2.png Killer Instinct (2013) Season 1/2 gargosemblem.png|Gargos' emblem appears in the sky above a city gargosshadow.png|Gargos' shadow appears in a portal in the sky GargosInSilhouette.png|An image of Gargos as manifested upon activation of Shadow Jago's Instinct Mode (also appears in Omen's Instinct Mode). It appears similar to his final design, albeit with many smaller horns rather than two big ones Season 3 Gargos_preview.png|Gargos' reveal for Season 3 Gargos01.jpg Gargos04.jpg|Gargos art teaser Gargos02.jpg|Blurred Gargos teaser image Gargos03.jpg|Blurred Gargos teaser image Gargos20.jpg|Blurred Gargos teaser image Gargos45.jpg Category:KI2 Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Final Boss